The Dragon Fighters of Berk
by Aubrie1234
Summary: Dina and her three friends are vikings on Berk. Pauleen's already got her dragon, but the others haven't. When Dina ventures out into the forest one day to look for a dragon, she gets hurt. A dragon comes by a rescues her, but will it become her partner? And, is there something else stirring on Berk? Set after HTTYD 2.


The Dragon Fighters of Berk

By: Aubrie1234

**Dear Readers, my first ever How To Train Your Dragon story! I watched the 2nd movie yesterday and it was amazing! It also inspired me to start writing HTTYD stories.**

* * *

Hello. My name is Dina and I live in an island called Berk. I'm fifteen and I have a special ability. I can understand what dragons say. But, back to the history I know of about our island. A while back, our old Chieftain, Stoick the Vast, was killed in a big fight and now we have his son, Hiccup, as our chieftain. Hiccup is a special person because, five years ago, he made peace between the dragons and vikings by befriending a Night Fury he named Toothless. Together, they defeated the Red Death and freed the dragons from her control. But, five years later, they had to fight against an even bigger dragon, who also had the same powers as the Red Death (but much stronger), and defeated him. Because of that, Toothless also became the leader of all the dragons on Berk.

Anyway, after the defeat of the Red Death, Pauleen, one of my friends, got her own dragon. It was a Monstrous Nightmare she named Flashfire. Unlike most Nightmares, he's bored most of the time. The only time he's happy is when he and Pauleen go flying together. My other friends, Todd and Rupert, don't have dragons, though. Neither do I, but I want to go out into the forest to see if I can change that. Right now I'm walking down a well-worn path into the forest. I had told my friends where I was going, so they wouldn't worry or come after me.

* * *

Soon I had gotten deep into the forest. I was looking around when the ground I was walking on suddenly collapsed and I fell into a tunnel.

"Yah!" I yelled in surprise. It was sloping downwards so I automatically was sliding down to somewhere. After a while, I felt fresh air blow through the tunnel and knew I was coming to the surface, but where? Suddenly, I found myself flying through the air before hitting the ground hard and getting knocked out.

* * *

I woke up with a terrible pain in my left leg. I probably broke it so I couldn't stand or walk. When I opened my eyes I found myself on the ground and the trees were scattered, not close together, so I had a good view of the sky. There weren't many bushes around, so I couldn't hide myself if I needed to. There was a big cliff on one side and it had a hole in it, high up.

_There's no way I'll be able to get back up. I hope someone finds me. _I thought. After a few minutes of sitting here I felt doubt start to set in. To get myself from starting to think doubtful thoughts, I looked up at the sky. I looked at the clouds and made shapes with them until I saw something flying overhead. It looked like a dragon with four wings, like Cloudjumper. Cloudjumper is Valka's dragon, a Stormcutter. Valka is Hiccup's mom who was lost for twenty years before he found her with a beast like the one he fought a while back. Anyway, when I looked up at the dragon again, I saw it looking at me. It was a blue Stormcutter, smaller than Cloudjumper. It tilted its head before flying down and landing a few yards from me.

"Um, hi?" I said, uncertain. I hadn't ever really met a wild dragon before, not even during the time before Hiccup made peace.

**"Hello, little one." **it said. It sounded like girl, about the same age as me.

"What do you want?"

**"I wanted to know what is wrong. Are you hurt?"**

"I am. I think I broke my leg."

**"Where is your pack? Did they leave you?" **I had learned over time that a pack, by dragon standards, means your family or friends.

"No, I came out here by myself. While I was walking, the ground opened up underneath me and I slid down here." I then pointed to the hole and said: "That's where I fell from." She looked at it.

**"I see. It seems like you stumbled upon an abandoned Whispering Death tunnel." **She then turned back to me and came a little closer.

**"How do you understand what I say, though?"**

"I have the gift to understand dragons, even ones I've never met before. But, could you help me back to my village?"

**"You mean those wooden-caves you live in that are close together?" **she asked. I nodded.

**"I'll see what I can do." **she said. Then, she flapped her wings and hovered before flying over to me and gabbing me with her lower wings. I held on as she flew higher and higher to where we could see far. As she flapped, it jostled my leg a bit and made it hurt, but not so much as to where I couldn't stand it.

"Over there!" I said, pointing to a village in the distance, "I think that's it!"

**"If you say so, little one." **the Stormcutter said as she flew in that direction. The dragon's wing beats were in a steady rhythm and made me fall asleep.

* * *

**The Stormcutter's POV**

_She's fallen asleep. I'm not surprised. But, what compelled me to help her when I know nothing of her? _I thought as I flew to her home. I soon came close and a Night Fury flew up to meet us with a human on his back.

"Who are you?" he asked. His human said something, but I ignored it.

"I am a Stormcutter, as you can see. I don't have a name. A human from your home got herself hurt in the forest. She requested that I fly her back here. I am now holding her with my lower wings." I explained.

"Follow me. Hiccup, the human on my back, and I, Toothless, will show you to some humans who can help her." he said before turning away. I followed him. As I did, I noticed how his tail was different. Instead of being the regular black color, it was red with some sort of weird white design on it.

"I see you're interested in my tail." Toothless said, noticing how I was looking at it, "That is a fake tail I have to help me fly. Without it I would have been a dead dragon five years ago. Hiccup shot me down during a raid and damaged my tail, taking half of it off. I was angry at first until he made me a fake tail to use. The only way it would work was if he rode me and worked it, like what he's doing now. At first I didn't like him riding me, but we soon became best friends and I loved it. We learned to work together and then defeat two enemies who threatened our friendship, friends, and world. The Red Death, as the humans call her, who I defeated with Hiccup five years ago, and a while back we defeated the Alpha, who was under Drago's control."

"I heard." I said, "You are one of the most amazing dragons in history."

"Thank you. We're almost there." he said.

* * *

**Normal POV**

I woke up to feel something around my leg. I think I might have been out for a long time. I opened my eyes and saw a wooden ceiling.

_I'm probably in my house with a splint around my leg. _I thought. I sat up and saw that I was right. I was upstairs in my house and in my bed. I removed the covers to see two pieces of hard, strong wood on the sides of my leg with a cloth wrapped tightly around them and my leg. I really didn't have a family but I owned the house, so that explains to you why no-one else is in the house.

"Do they really think I'm just going to stay here with nothing to do?" I asked aloud. I moved to where I was sitting on one side of the bed, I got up, and I leaned on the wall for support. I used the wall to help me limp to the stairs. I looked down them to see Rubert was sleeping soundly at the table. He had his usual clothes on and his hair in the usual low ponytail. Unlike other vikings, he didn't like his hair braided. There was also a fire going in the fire pit.

_What is he doing here? _I thought as I slowly limped down the stairs. I decided to play a trick on him. I went over to him (using the table to hold up my weight) and leaned down to his ear.

"RUPERT!" I then yelled. He shot up like Thor's lightning and yelped.

"YAH!" he said. He then saw me, who was smirking, and narrowed his eyes while glaring.

"NEVER do that again, Dina. You scared me worse than Barf and Belch." he growled at me. Barf and Belch, the Twins' Zippleback, like to pull pranks sometimes. When they scared Rupert, he jumped up nearly two feet into the air.

"I couldn't help it. You should know how much of a trickster I am." I replied as I sat down in another chair.

"I do. But you had us worried, Dina. When that Stormcutter brought you here and you had a broken leg, we thought it had done it. But then Toothless showed us it wasn't the dragon's fault. Todd had guessed that you had fallen and broke your leg." he said.

"Yeah, I did. If it hadn't been for her, I would have been in serious trouble."

"So you talked with her? When are you going to tell Hiccup about your ability?" he asked. The only ones I had told about how I could hear what dragons say were him, Todd, and Pauleen. No-one else knew, not even Stoick or Hiccup.

"Not yet. I don't wanna be abused because of it."

"If _anyone_ abuses you," Rupert growled, his eyes steeled and hard, "they'll have to face either me, Todd, or Pauleen." His eyes then softened. "I'll never let anyone hurt you. Understand?" I nodded. We were boyfriend and girlfriend right now like Todd and Pauleen, but sometimes I had my doubts. Like when we fight. But that's another topic for another time.

"Good." he nodded.

"And Rupert?"

"Yes, Dina?"

"How long was I out?"

"Not long, actually. You've only been out a few hours." He then looked out the window. I did as well and saw it was dark outside. I hadn't noticed that before.

"It's late. You need to get to bed, Dina." he said, getting out of his chair, "I don't even know how you got down the stairs without injuring yourself."

"At least I did it without any help." I said as I got out of my chair. He helped to steady me while we went back up the stairs. We went over to my bed and he helped me sit on it.

"Good night, Dina." he said before planting a kiss on my cheek, "I'll see you in the morning."

"You too, Rupert." I said as he went back down the stairs. I then laid down and went to sleep, happy and content.

* * *

**The Stormcutter's POV**

_That girl... I still don't know why I helped her. _I thought. I was sitting on a ledge near the village. I don't know why, but I felt drawn to that girl. It was like she could fill up a place in me that I was missing, but what was it?

"I thought I might find you here." someone said. I was surprised and turned my head to see another Stormcutter fly up to me. he landed beside me and said: "Thank you for helping Dina today."

"You're welcome." I said, S_o that's the girl's name._

"Why are you still here, though? Shouldn't you have left already?" he then asked me.

"I don't really know. I feel like I should be with her, but I don't know why." I said.

"Has anything like this happen before?" he asked. I cringed. There was one time, but that was seven years ago.

"There was another time, wasn't there? I can see it in your expression." he then said. I sighed.

"Yes, but it was seven years ago. The Red Death, as the humans here call her, managed to control my brother. He was a year younger than me and the mission she sent him on on that fateful night..."

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

_I was flying through the forest, looking for my brother. The queen had set him on a raid mission, but he hadn't come back yet. I had become worried and gone out to look for him. I searched the forest for him, but there was no sign._

Where could you be? _I thought. I searched some more until I spotted the familiar color of him. I glided down and saw him. I had to keep myself from shrieking with surprise and fear. His wings were at an odd angle, a big net was draped over him, and he was impaled on a sharp tree. Blood covered the tree, still running down it._

_"BROTHER!" I yelled. I dived down and hovered beside him as he slowly blinked open his eyes and looked at me._

_"Sis...?" he groaned._

_"Don't worry. I'll get help and get you out of there. You'll be fine, I promise." I said. I was about to fly off when he said: "No, sis."_

_"What?!" I said, staring at him._

_"Don't. I know I'm not going to make it, even if you do help me."_

_"D-don't say that! You'll be fine!" I said, starting to feel tears spring up._

_"Sis... Leave me." he said, "If you don't..."_

_"NO!" I screeched, "I'll never leave you! Not after what happened with Mom and Dad..." I could feel my tears running down my scales now, but I didn't care._

_"Sis...Please..." he was whispering now and his eyes were drooping._

_"S-stay with me, brother! STAY WITH ME!"_

_"S...is..." His eyes finally closed and didn't open again. I didn't hear his familiar breathing anymore. I burst out crying and nudged his lifeless body, trying to see if he was faking it._

_"Please... PLEASE COME BACK!" I pleaded, still nudging him._

* * *

_**Flashback End:**_

"I did that for the rest of the night until I convinced myself he wasn't coming back. I didn't want to leave him like that, so I carried his body to the sea and dropped it in. I stayed silent and cold for days until coming out of my depression and went back into my routine. It's been seven years since." I finished, feeling tears flow over my scales again. The other Stormcutter stayed silent.

"Because of what happened with your brother is the reason why you felt like you should help Dina." he said after a while. I looked up at him. He looked back.

"Your brother was injured and you couldn't do anything about it. Dina was in a similar but less serious situation. Your subconscious felt like it was going to happen all over again if you didn't do something, so it pushed you to do it. That's why you helped her." he explained.

"Then... I did it because I wanted to make sure my brother's death didn't happen all over again. I wanted to help her for my brother's sake." I said. He nodded.

"Since Dina is still injured, why don't you become her dragon partner?" he asked. I stared at him.

"Dragon... Partner?" I asked slowly.

"If you become her dragon partner, you'll be able to keep an eye on her and protect her. You'll make your brother happy by doing it. I can feel it." he said.

"..." I didn't know if I wanted to do it or not. I was torn between doing it for my brother and not doing it.

"Come to the village in the morning if you want to become her partner. I'll be waiting." he said before taking off. I stared at the place where he had left me and thought: _What should I do?_

* * *

_**Yes! First chapter done! Review, please!**_


End file.
